Kuessen VERBOTEN!
by Das Moen
Summary: AU. Unmoegliche Liebe umbennant. Kagome ist das heisseste was die Oposition zu bieten hat,und wenn sie und der Kanzler sich wegen der Hochzeit ihrer besten Freunde naeher kommen ist Chaos vorprogamiert. Chap 9 is on. Die affaire geht weiter! InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

„Sag das dass nicht war ist!"

„Doch Sango Schatz! Sie streiten!"

„Könnten sie das nicht an unsere Verlobungsfeier lassen?"

„Das weist du doch ganz genau, und wir hätten das einberechnen müssen! Es war dir doch klar das die beiden nicht lange ohne Streit in einem Raum aushalten! Oder hast du etwa geglaubt, dass..."

„Nein geglaubt nicht aber gehofft. Na dann wollen wir mal los und die Streithähne auseinander bringen."

Als Sango und Miroku das Wohnzimmer betraten, das wunderbar für die Verlobungsfeier geschmückt worden war, kam ihnen schon gleich ein lauter Wortschwall entgegen.

„sie sind sowas von inkompetent Frau Higurashi!"

„Und Sie erst! Wer hat sich den das gesamte Rechtspacket ausgedacht...... das ein totaler Flop war? Hm? Na? Ich höre..."

„Wenn Sie's wissen wollen das war mein Bruder..."

„Noch besser jetzt haben sie nicht mal den Mut für den Mist einzustehen den sie verbockt haben!"

„Inuyasha, Kagome das reicht jetzt! Könnt ihr eure Differenzen nicht für heute aus dem Spiel lassen, für mich?" Sango sah erschöpft aus.

„und für mich?" fügte Miroku schnell hinzu.

Inuyasha und Kagome guckten sich mit einem Blick an, als ob sie dem gegenüber das schlimmste an den Hals wünschten. Dann sahen sie Sango und Miroku an und schließlich murmelten beide ein o.k..

Schon absurd, der Kanzler und die Oppositionsführerin auf einer Verlobungsfeier!´

Kagome ging an das Büfett und nahm sich ein Glas Bowle und begann die Erdbeerebowle vorsichtig zu trinken, sie wusste das sie vorsichtig sein musste den sie vertrug nicht zu viel Alkohol, und das sie ziemlich schnell besoffen war. Und vor diesem Ekel ,sie schwenkte ein Blick zu Inuyasha hinüber, wollte sie sich keine Blöße geben! Nicht vor ihm! Doch gerade als sie sich umdrehen wollte trafen sich ihre blicke, und von der sonst herrschenden Spannung war nicht zu spüren, irgendwie komisch. Doch der Blick Kontakt riss ab als Koga Kagomes derzeitiger Freund den Raum betrat.

„Hallo Liebling! Schuldigung das ich zu spät bin, aber du weist ja Arbeit!" Und gab ihr einen langen Kuss. „Wenn ich mit den aufnahmen für das Album und mit der Tour fertig bin, dann werden wir auch unsere Verlobung bekannt geben." Kagome nickte. halt warte mal hat er gesagt Verlobung? Er hat mich doch gar nicht gefragt! Will ich ihn den überhaupt heiraten? Ich hasse es wenn er so Besitz ergreifend ist!´

Wenn es eine Person auf der Welt gab die er nicht ausstehen konnte dann war das Koga, sein affektiertes gehabe, konnte er einfach nicht ausstehen! Koga glaubte das er jede haben könnte einfach nur weil er ein beliebter Sänger war... und wie er Kagome küßte. Dieser Kuss brachte sein Blut zum brodeln. Inuyasha schüttelte den Kopf war es etwa Eifersucht. Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, das vor ihm war doch nur die bistige Oppositionsführerin die ihm das leben schwer machte! Er schüttelt noch einmal seinen Kopf.

„Sango, es tut mir leid aber ich muss gehen! Ich hab morgen früh eine Sitzung...."

„Jetzt schon? Die Party hat doch gerade erst angefangen!"

„Es tut mir Leid! Du weist das ich nicht gehen würde wenn ich nicht müßte!"

„Aber wehe wenn das auch auf meiner Hochzeit passiert... dann werde ich dich skalpieren müssen!"

„Es tut mir Leid Sango! Tschüs." Kagome winkte noch einmal und machte sich auf den weg nach Hause.

Nächster Morgen 

Kagome machte sich schnell fertig, und zog ihr lieblings Kostüm mit den Nadelstreifen und dem super kurzen Rock an, darunter eine weiße Bluse. perfekt dachte sie und ging los. Sie musste sich beeilen.

_Im Parlaments Gebäude_:

Und deshalb über sah sie auch das Schild das warnte: FRISCH GEBONERT!

Als sie den Fußboden betrat fing sie sofort an zu schlittern, und versuchte noch den Sturz zu verhindern, doch es war zu spät und schon viel sie.

In kräftige männliche arme die sie auffingen. Sofort fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen und sie wünschte das dieser Augenblick nie aufhören würde. Doch dann wurde dieser Augenblick plötzlich unterbrochen.

„Vorsicht Frau Higurashi! Gucken sie vor ihre Füße... ich werde nicht immer da sein sie aufzufangen!"

Kagome dreht sich um und erkannte das sie in den Armen von Inuyasha lag. verdammte scheiße wieso passiert mir immer so etwas! Ausgerechnet bei ihm! Aber von hier unten sieht er gar nicht so schlecht aus!

„Danke für ihre Hilfe aber ich bin in Eile. Auf wiedersehen." Damit löst sie sich von ihm, und ging weg.

„Ziege" murmelte Inuyasha, der sich wenigstens ein lächeln erhofft hatte. Doch was sollte er erwarten von der Oppositionsführerin. Im Grunde genommen sollten sie sich eigentlich niemals außerhalb des Bundestags gesehen haben, doch wie der Zufall wollte, sein Cousin, heiratete ihre beste Freundin.

Natürlich hatte diese cousin-des-Bundeskanzlers-heiratet-beste-freundinn-der-oppositionsführerin-geschichte die Presse ein gefundenes fressen Gebotenen, die Klatschblätter waren voll davon. Kagome hatte auf die frage was sie davon halte gesagt: „ Miroku Taisho ist ein netter Man und Sango liebt ihn, also was soll ich dazu sagen? Sie heiratet ja nicht Inuyasha Taisho. Von daher.."

Sie konnte es nicht lassen, ein Seitenhieb in seine Richtung musste ja kommen. Aber jetzt war das auch egal. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun als über sowas nach zu denken.

Fortsetzung folgt....

Hali, Hallo vom Mön

das hier ist mein erster Inuyasha fic, also seit nett und gibt mir eine review(auch wenn die Geschichte scheiße fandet......). Um gleich keine Fragen aufzukommen lassen, ich weiß das Miroku nicht Inuyasha Cousin ist, aber hier ich tu mal für die Story so. Das Land in dem die Geschichte spielt hat eine ähnlich politische Struktur wie Deutschland aber es ist **_nicht_** Deutschland . Die Charaktere sind alle so Anfang bis Mitte dreißig. Also Last euch nicht davon stören das die Geschichte total unrealistisch ist. Und das sie alle etwas älter sind als für gewöhnlich in den fictions. So und jetzt noch mal: bitttteeeeeeeeee reviews. Bitte?


	2. Chapter 2

Hali hallo vom Mön in Action!

Wollt mich bedanken für die Kommis, ich werde versuchen mehr auf meine Rechtschreibung zu achten. Da ich selbst die meisten meiner Fehler nicht sehe (ich bin legahstenikerin, ich weiß nicht mal wie man das schreibt) bin ich voll und ganz auf die Word-Rechtschreibprüfunng angewiesen (und meine Version ist irgendwie ganz für den Müll), und Fehler die das Programm nicht unterschlengelt (anscheinend so einige) sehe ich meistens nicht. Aber ich werde mir Mühe geben, auch mit der Wortwahl! Ubi mel ibi apes!In disem Sinne:

* * *

Disclaimer: Dem Mön gehört nichts.

_Weiter geht's:_

Als sie sich endlich auf ihren Platz gesetzt hatte, ärgerte Kagome sich über ihre Unaufmerksamkeit an diesem Morgen. Diese hatte sie schon wieder in eine äußerst unangenehme Situation gebracht, denn sie war direkt in die Arme des Kanzlers geschlittert. Allein der Gedanke an diesen Vorfall, lies ihr Gesicht rot werden. Und dann Iuyashas blödes Grinsen. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf energisch um die Gedanken an ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Jetzt versuchte sie sich ersteinmal auf die Debatte zu konzentrieren, doch dies viel ihr schwer. Sie hatte sich vertan und zwar gründlich, heute war nicht die Debatte zur Steuerpolitik, die sehr wichtig gewesen wäre, nein, sie hatte sich um einen Tag vertan , heute war die Debatte zur „Seuchen Prävention bei Klein- und Nagetieren".

Und deshalb hatte sie Sangos und Mirokus Verlobungsfeier so früh verlasse? Sie hätte sich Ohrfeigen können. Und außerdem war sie Hunde müde. Krampfhaft versucht Kagome nicht der Versuchung nachzugeben ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte zu legen und ein kleines Nickerchen zu halten. Doch der Abgeordnete der mit Inbrunst, die für ein solches Thema unglaublich war, versuchte zu erklären warum mehr staatliche Gelder gebraucht werden um bei Seuchen von Klein- und Nagetieren besser eingreifen zu können, machte sie auch nicht wacher. Kagome konnte nicht mehr, ihr Kopf wurde immer schwerer und schließlich legte sie ihn doch auf den Tisch, ein kleines Nickerchen würde schon keiner bemerken.

Da hatte sie sich schon wieder geirrt, genau in diesem Moment betrat Inuyasha den Raum. Um zu seinem Platz zu gelangen musste er bei Kagome vorbei, und er konnte nicht widerstehen, sie an zustupsen als er sah das sie schlief. „Nicht schlafen Frau Higurashi."

Kagome schreckte sofort hoch, und schaute sich verschlafen und verwirrt um. Wegen ihrer plötzliche Bewegung wanden sich alle Köpfe in ihre Richtung. Sie wurde knallrot im Gesicht lächelte schließlich entschuldigend. Ihr war das sowas von peinlich, wütend blickte sie zu Inuyasha hinüber: Idiot. Und langsam widmeten sich alle wieder, mehr oder weniger intensiv, der Seuchen Prävention bei Klein- und Nagetieren.

In der nächsten Pause würde Kagome einfach verschwinden, sie hatte keine Lust mehr, ihr ganzer Nachmittag war noch vollgepackt mit Terminen.

Nach einer endlos langen Stunde war endlich einen Pause. Kagome ging sofort zu ihrem Auto und wollte noch kurz beim Bäcker vorbei fahren um sich ein Brötchen zu kaufen.

Als sie das Geschäft betrat ging ein raunen durch die lange Schlange und alle starten sie, mehr oder weniger offensichtlich, an. Doch inzwischen war sie es gewöhnt das die Leute sie anstarrten wenn sie irgendwo einkaufte. Am Anfang ihrer politischen Karriere, hatte sie nicht gewußt, dass sie bei den wirklich guten Positionen in der Partei so etwas wie einen Prominenten Status erreichen würde. Zu erst war ihr das sehr unangenehm, doch mittlerweile hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt. Sie kaufte ein paar Mohnbrötchen und verließ das Geschäft.

Sie ging schnell zu ihrem Auto, um festzustellen, dass es irgend jemand zu geparkt hatte. So würde sie niemals von ihrem Parkplatz kommen. Ärgerlich trat sie gegen den Reifen des anderen Autos. Und wie es kommen musste ging die Alarmanlage von diesem los.

„Verdammte scheiße. Warum passiert so was immer mir?" schimpfte sie. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch dass das Auto Taisho gehört."

(Dreimal dürft ihr raten wem das Auto gehört!)

Inuyasha war gerade kurz zum Kiosk gegangen, um eine Zeitung zu kaufen, als er die Alarmanlage seines Autos hörte. Sofort rannte er los um zu sehen was los sei.

Und sah Kagome da stehen und wütend vor sich hin schimpfen. "Frau Higurashi was machen sie mit meinem Auto?"

„Sie! Das hätt ich wissen müssen. Den ganzen Tag schon laufen sie mir über den Weg und schikanieren mich."

„Was kann ich dafür, dass _sie _auf dem Fußboden ausrutschen? Oder dass sie Einschlafen?"

„Darum geht es mir doch gar nicht!", Kagome war richtig wütend.

„Worum dann?" auch Inuyasha war sauer.

„Um ihre Kommentare!"

„das war ein Scherz!"

„Mit mir scherzt man aber nicht. Und wieso haben sie mich dann in der Debatte aufgeweckt! Häh? Macht ihnen wohl Spaß mich bloßzustellen!"

Inuyasha grinste „Ja".

„Sie... Sie... „Kagome ballte ihre Fäuste, am liebsten hätte sie ihn geschlagen, doch sie widerstand diesem Drang.

„Wieso sind sie eigentlich nicht mehr in der Debatte, Frau Higurashi?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich sie auch Fragen!"

„Ich habe meine Gründe! Und die muss ich _ihnen_ ja wohl nicht erläutern!"

„Jetzt fahren Sie endlich ihre Karre weg damit ich hier weg kann! Ich habe noch wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit ihnen zu streiten!"

„Ach! Sie haben auch etwas wichtiges zu tun? Das ich nicht lache!"

„Ja sogar sehr wichtiges! Und demnächst sind _Sie_ ja sowieso Arbeitslos!"

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

„Jetzt tun sie doch nicht so blöd! Sie wissen ganz genau was ich meine!"

„Sie Glauben doch nicht etwa, dass Sie die Wahl gewinnen."

„Und ob ich die Wahl gewinnen werde, so einen unverantwortungsvollen Kanzler wie Sie hatte unser Land noch nie!"

„Das sagen sie! Ich will nicht wissen wie es sein würde wenn sie diese Land regieren würden!"

„Wieso im Konjunktiv Herr Taisho? Und jetzt fahren sie auf der Stelle ihr Auto weg!"

„Nö." er guckte sie trotzig an.

„Los jetzt!"

„Nö"

„Die Leute gucken schon! Ich habe keinen Lust das jetzt auch noch die Presse anrückt!" Kagome guckte ihn flehend an.

„Eventuell könnte ich mein Auto wegfahren... aber zu erst will ich das Zauberwort hören!" Wenn Inuyasha ehrlich war hatte auch er keine Lust auf die Presse.

„Argh!" Kagome knirschte mit ihren Zähnen, „los jetzt... BITTE!"

„Also Gut!" Inuyasha stieg in sein Auto und fuhr soweit vor das Kagome wegfahren konnte.

Und dies tat sie auch, und zwar so schnell wie sie konnte.. Während der ganzen Fahrt hämmerte Kagome wütend auf ihr Lenkrad ein. Der ganze Tag war im Eimer. Dann noch ein Interview, und heute Abend schließlich Fraktionssitzung.

Sie hatte gerade noch Zeit einen Happen zu essen und sich zu duschen, danach musste sie auch schon los.

Auf das Interview hatte Kagome am wenigsten Lust, doch die Pflicht ruft. Schließlich war die Wahl in anderthalb Jahren und so ein Interview war immer gut um sich bekannter und (was die Hauptsache ist) sich bei den Wählern einzuschleimen.

_Interview:_

Kagome betrat die Bühne, wie immer höfliches Klatschen. Die Moderatorin begrüßte sie freundlich.

Und was Kagome gar nicht mochte, legte diese gleich mit privaten Fragen los.

„Frau Higurashi sie sind ja jetzt schon eine ganze Weile mit Koga zusammen, er ist immoment der beliebteste und erfolgreichste männliche Künstler. Wie haben sie sich kennengelernt?"

Kagome seufzte innerlich, sie hasste diese Frage: „Wir haben uns während des Studiums kennengelernt, dann brach er seines , wegen des Plattenvertrages, ab und wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren. Während eines Konzertes haben wir uns dann wieder getroffen, und dann kamen wir zusammen."

Kagome hoffte das diese Antwort die Moderatorin befriedigen würde, doch die Moderatorin lies nicht locker: „Ihr Freund wird auch von tausend anderen Frauen angehimmelt die gerne mit ihnen Tauschen würden, nervt das nicht manchmal?"

„Naja, irgendwie schon, ich habe ihn nie ganz für mich ich muss ihn immer mit anderen Teilen, was aber noch viel mehr genervt hat war, das bevor ich Oppositionsführerin wurde, ich immer nur Kogas Freundin in der Öffentlichkeit war. Doch jetzt hat sich _das_ ja geändert."

„Jetzt noch eine andere Frage, ihre beste Freundin heiratet ja den Cousin des Bundeskanzlers, und gestern war die Verlobungsfeier, sowohl sie als auch der Kanzler waren anwesend. Dies an sich ist ja schon eher ungewöhnlich, wie war die Feier denn?"

Es war so klar das Kagome diese Frage gestellt bekommen würde, immoment war dies das Lieblingsthema der Klatschblätter.

„Die Feier war toll." Kagome antwortete kurz und knapp.

„Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, wie sie mit dem Kanzler ausgekommen sind."

Kagome blickte die Moderatorin gequält an „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Er und ich haben versucht uns gegenseitig aus dem Wege zu gehen."

_Rest des Interviews verläuft im Politiktalk Stil, so wie diese Show auf ARD(heißt die vielleicht Chrisiansen oder so? ich hab den Namen vergessen, vielleicht läuft die show aber auch auf ZDF)will euch nicht damit langweilen und ehrlich gesagt fellt mir dazu auch nichts ein._

_Fraktionssitzung is auch öde, deshalb lassen wir die auch aus._

**_Kagomes Wohnun_**g

Als Kagome nach Hause kam, holte sie eine Tüte Chips raus und machte es sich vor dem Fernseher bequem.

Sie schaltete querbeet durch die Kanäle denn nichts war interessant. Sie hatte sich gerade eine Hand voll Chips in den Mund geschoben als sie sah, das ihr Streit mit Inuyasha (siehe oben) aufgenommen worden war, und jetzt im Fernsehen gezeigt wurde. Erschreckt prustetet sie alles(Chips) auf den Teppich. Verdammt! Dabei hatte sie niemand mit Kamera gesehen! Sowas würde am Image kratzen.

Sie hatte sich halbwegs beruhigt, als das Telephon klingelte. Sie befürchtete schon das Taisho anrief, doch sie besann sich darauf das er keinen Grund dazu hätte. Also nahm sie den Hörer ab: „Higurashi."

„Kagome ich bin's, Sango!"

„Hey Sango. Na wie geht's?"

„Mir geht's gut. Sachmal musste dieser Streit mit Inuyasha sein?"

„Nein musste nicht! Aber Taisho hat angefangen!"

„Kagome du hörst dich an wie ein Kleinkind! Wieso könnt ihr beiden nicht wie erwachsen Menschen mit einander umgehen?"

„Nein. Mit einem Hund kann man nicht umgehen wie mit einem Menschen! Und wie gesagt _er _hat angefangen!"

„Wenn du meinst... warum ich eigentlich anrufen wollte, willst du Trauzeugin auf meiner Hochzeit sein?"

„Natürlich Sango! Auf Jedenfall! Ich freue mich das du mich fragst! Aber wer ist der Trauzeuge?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten Kags."

Kagome stöhnte „Nicht Taisho!"

„Doch"

„Aber Trauzeuge und Zeugin müssen doch während der Hochzeit Nebeneinander sitzen, und auch mindestens eine Tanz gemeinsam tanzen."

„Ja"

„Sangooooo aber ich kann doch nicht mit Taisho tanzen und neben ihm sitzen!"

„Das wirst du wohl müssen"

* * *

So das war's mit diesem Kapitel! Reviews weiterhin erwünscht, erhofft und erbittet, wenn ich keine kriege werd ich ganz traurig! Und ihr wollt doch nicht das ich traurig bin! Wie geschrieben (s.o.) werde ich mir Mühe mit der Rechtschreibung geben. Ich bitte euch auch weiterhin mich auf Fehler aufmerksam zu machen(Ok, dabei meine ich jetzt nicht jeden Recht- und Zeichensetzungsfehler einzeln). Das Interview (s. o.) sollte paar Infos zu der ganzen Geschichte geben, von denen ich nicht so recht wusste wie ich sie in die Geschichte einbauen sollte. Sorry das ich so lange gebraucht hab aber mein Internet wollte mich nicht mehr auf die fanfiction seite lassen! Dafür hätte ich ihn am liebsten aus dem fenster geschmissen...

Also dann lesen wir uns hoffentlich beim Nächsten Kapitel!


	3. Chapter 3

Halihalo vom Mön!

Eigentlich wollte ich gar nicht weiterschreiben, weil mir nichts mehr einfiel, doch diese ganze Wahl Geschichte hat mich inspiriert

OK Merkel und Schröder zusammen sind jetzt eher keine anregende Vorstellung vorekelschüttel (Hilfe was denke ich ?).

Also hoffe ich das sich an das hier noch irgend jemand liest. Also viel Spaß dann mit dem Kapite!

Diem perdidi!

Die Sonne strahlte und verhieß einen heißen Tag .Es hätte ein wunderschöner Morgen für Kagome Higurashi werden können, wenn sie in ihren Träumen nicht ein gewisser blond , naja eher weiß, haariger Mann verfolgt hätte. Seit dem Zusammenstoß im Parlamentsgebäude ging er ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf...

Als sie die ehemalige Stadt Villa betrat, die jetzt das "Das Hauptquartier" ihrer Partei war, schlug ihr sofort die kühle Luft entgegen. Ihre gewagt hohen Absätze, verursachten jedesmal ein lautes tock wenn sie den dunklen Marmorfußboden berührten.

Sie spürte die Blicke der andern Menschen im Raum. Die bewundernden der Männer und die neidischen der Frauen. Obwohl sie eine Frau war, konnte sie nicht auf die Unterstützung der anderen Frauen in ihrer Fraktion zählen. Sie waren neidisch, auf ihr Aussehen und auf ihren Erfolg. Und vor allen Dingen darauf, dass sie beides hatte.

Doch Kagome kümmerte es nicht.

Fast erleichterte betrat sie ihr Büro. Sie ließ sich in ihren großen Chefsessel plumpsen. Ihre Füße taten ihr weh. Verdammt, diese Ansätze waren wohl doch etwas zu hoch und mit einem erleichterten Seufzer zog sie ihre Schuhe aus.

Ihr Büro war groß und hell. In der Mitte stand ein großer, dunkler Schreibtisch auf dem Fotos von Freunden und Familie standen.

Normalerweise war der Tisch überhäuft mit einem Chaos aus Briefen Zeitungen, Papieren, Ordnern und Büchern. Doch ihr Sekretär hatte sich anscheinend erbarmt und das Chaos gelichtet. Kagome erhob sich aus ihrem bequemen Sessel und ging barfuß zum Fenster hinüber um ihren Bambusstrauch zu gießen.

Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte erschien ihr Sekretär Hojo.

„Morgen Kagome, hier ist deine Post" während er das sagte legte er einen großen Stapel Briefe auf ihren Tisch.

„Außerdem möchte dich gleich Kumagi sprechen...ich glaube es ist wegen der Geschichte mit Taisho gestern" fügte er hinzu.

„Morgen Hojo. Könntest du mir eine Tee machen?"

„Mit Milch und Zucker wie immer?"

„Ja bitte."

Nachdem Hojo ihr ihren Tee gebracht hatte, erschien auch schon Aoi Kumagi der "Propagandaminister" wie ihn alle liebevoll nannten. Er war für die Pressearbeit verantwortlich.

„Guten Morgen Kagome."

„Morgen" murmelte die hinter ihrer Tasse hervor. Sie machte sich schon auf eine Standpauke des wesentlich älteren und weiseren Mannes gefaßt.

„Dir wird sicherlich klar sein, dass das was du gestern abgezogen hast nicht sehr förderlich war..."

Schuld bewußt nippte Kagome an ihrem Tee.

„Taisho und du ihr habt euch wie klein Kinder benommen, dass war wirklich unterste Schublade"

„Ich weiß" murmelte Kagome „was sollen wir jetzt machen, Kumagi?"

„Ich habe mich bereits mit deren Presse Mann unterhalten. Es ist im Interesse beider Parteien, das die Sache möglichst bald wieder aus den Medien verschwindet. Du und Taisho werdet getrennt kurz Stellung nehmen, und bei nicht mehr als zwei Interviews Fragen dazu beantworten. Eine Presse Konferenz wird es nicht geben."

„Ok" Kagome nickte und stellt ihre Tasse auf den Tisch.

Kumagi macht Anstalten zu gehen, „sonst noch irgendwas was ich wissen sollte?"

Kagome räusperte sich: „Ja...ähm ich werde gemeinsam mit Taisho Trauzeugin sein."

„ WAS?" Kumagi setzte sich wieder „auch das noch... noch mehr Gelegenheiten für private Schlammschlachten in der Regenbogenpresse. Ihr solltet euch wegen politisch wichtigen Themen streiten! Diese Hochzeit geht mir so langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven! Du bist Politikerin! Kein Popsternchen das sich nach den Konzerten mit ihren Konkurrenten anzickt!"

„Tut Mir Leid, aber ich kann auch nichts dafür das ich ihm immer über den Weg laufe!" Kagome war leicht sauer.

Kumagi seufzte : „ Hast du irgendeinen Wunsch bezüglich der Zeitung in der du stellungnehmen wirst?"

Kagome zuckte mit ihren Schultern.

„Also gut, ich gebe dir bescheit, wenn ich mehr weiß.", damit wand Kumagi sich zum gehen.

Als er den Raum verlassen hatte begann Kagome ihre Post zu öffnen, Einladung hierzu, Einladungen dazu und schon wieder eine Anfrage einer Talkshow...

Garantiert wollten die, dass sie über ihre Beziehung zu Koga plauderte. Apropos Koga, der Kerl hatte sich drei Tagen nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet und an sein Handy ging er auch nicht mehr heran. Sie musste mal wieder ein ernsthaftes Word mit ihm Reden, wenn er wieder anrufen würde.

Gerade als Kagome sich den Gedanken einer eifersüchtigen Freundin widmen wollte, steckt Hojo seinen Kopf durch die Tür „Kagome da ist eine gewisse Sango am Telefon, sie möchte dich sprechen."

„Stell sie zu mir durch Hojo."

Kagome nahm den Telefonhörer ab, und schon schlug ihr die Stimme ihrer quirligen Freundin entgegen:

„Hey Kags schuldigung das ich dich jetzt schon bei der Arbeit störe, aber ich hab da ne Frage."

„Hey Sango, schieß los!"

„Willst du bei einem Tanzkurs mitmachen?"

Kagome schluckte beim Wort Tanzkurs, sie hatte nie wirklich gerne getanzt. Eigentlich weil sie dabei immer das Gefühl hatte total dämlich auszusehen...

„Wieso denn Tanzkurs Sango?"

„Naja du bist doch Trauzeugin, und du solltest doch schon Walzer können...oder nicht?"

„Naja schon..."

„Och komm Kags tu nich so als wenn du nicht wollen würdest, ich weiß das du willst."

„Naja eigentlich schon, aber..."

„Nichts aber, du machst mit und gut!"

„Ok Sango, aber ich muss das mit meinem Terminen abstimmen..."

„Klär ich dann mit Hojo...also bis später! Ciao!"

„Ja schüss Sango!"

- Bei Sango und Miroku-

„...und sie hat eingewilligt obwohl Inuyasha auch dabei sein wird, Sango?"

Sango schwieg..

„...du hast ihr nicht erzählt das Inuyasha dabei sein wird?"

„uuups. Vergessen?" Sie schautet Miroku mit einer Unschuldsmiene an.

Miroku küßte Sango zärtlich „Du kleines verlogenes..."

„Dafür liebst du mich doch..."sagte Sango und schlang ihre Arme um Miroku.

Naja das war es erstmal, also ich hoffe es hat gefallen!

Und ich fänds echt lieb wenn ich ne Review kriege von dir! Ja genau dich meine ich! Dich der du das liest!

Ja genau! Ich mein der Knopf, genau der zu dem du jetzt herüberschielst! Jep Drücken! Und was schreiben! Das ist gut so! Du schaffst das! Keine Angst1 Er beißt nicht! LOS!

Bitte?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hali Hallo vom Mön!**

Danke für die Reviews, ich hab mich supi gefereut

zu Fullmoons-Rose : Danke dass du mich darin erinnerst hast, zu beschreiben wie Inu aussieht, er hat weiße lange Haare, aber nicht ganz so lang wie im Anime bzw. Manga (weiß paßt zwar nicht zu seinem Amt, aber sonst wäre das nich Inuyasha).

Die Idee zu diesem Fic kam mir schon vorher, aber die Bundestagswahlen haben, nach dem mir nichts mehr einfiel, es geschafft mich wieder zu inspirieren(man hört sich das geschrieben bescheuert an! Is aber so)

Zu Sunny: Natürlich kommt auch noch ne Romanze, aber bis sie „zusammenkommen" dauert noch ein bissle...Kann ja alles nicht so total plötzlich gehen. Obwohl ich bei allen andern Storys die ich lese, hoffe dass sie so schnell in die Pötte kommen wie nur möglich

**

* * *

**

**Los geht's:**

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen seit Kagome zugestimmt hatte das sie zusammen mit Sango(wie sie glaubte) einen Tanzkurs machen würde.

Heute würde ihre erste Tanzstunde sein. Sango hatte eine Tanzschule in der nähe von Kagomes Wohnung ausgesucht, damit Kagome dort mit dem Fahrrad hinfahren könnte, damit ihr Auto vor der Tür keine Presse aufmerksam machte und vor allen Dingen damit die Presse nicht Kagomes und Inuyashas Auto gemeinsam vor der Tür bemerken würde, denn das wäre hoch verdächtig gewesen. Doch _das _wusste Kagome nicht.

Am Abend zog sich Kagome ihren Sportsachen an, und schwing sich aufs Fahrrad. Nachdem sie gut 15 Minuten gefahren war, kam sie bei der Tanzschule an.

Kagome ging ,nichts böses ahnend, wie Sango ihr gesagt hatte, in Saal 3.

Sie öffnete die Tür und sah Inuyasha.

Entsetzt starrte sie ihn kurz an, und als sich ihre Blicke trafen, schlug Kagome erschreckt die Tür wieder zu.

Ihr Herz schlug wie wild,

und als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte, schaute sie auf das Schild: das sagte eindeutig Saal 3. Sie öffnete die Tür erneut und sah einen grinsenden Taisho : „Na Frau Higurashi, seh ich denn so fürchterlich aus?" sagte er mit einem gespielt enttäuschten Ton.

Kagome richtete sich auf und sah ihn direkt an: „Nein Taisho, aber ich habe nicht damit gerechnet_ Sie_

Hier zu sehen. Obwohl, ich hätte es mir denken können. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, das so etwas passiert als Sango mir von dem Tanzkurs erzählte. Apropos wo bleibt sie eigentlich?"

Bevor Kagome und Inuyasha die Chance hatten einen Streit zu beginnen öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und der Tanzlehrer und eine Frau traten ein ; „Guten Abend! Sie wissen ja gar nicht was es für eine große Ehre für unsere Tanzschule ist, sie beide hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Sie beide, ich bin entzückt, ich bin entzückt. Mein Name ist Bernd Müller(mir fällt kein bessere Name ein. Ok der Name is Grotten schlecht. Wer einen weiß: ich bin für Vorschläge offen), und das hier ist meine Tanzpartnerin, Elena Kurowska. Wie sie vielleicht wissen, wir haben schon auf verschiedenen Turnieren erste Plätze belegt!"

„Deshalb auch der stolze Preis!" flüsterte Inuyasha in Kagomes Ohr. Sein warmer Atem kitzelte sie an ihrem Ohrläppchen und ihr Herz begann wieder schneller zu schlagen.

Darum brachte sie auch nur ein angedeutete Nicken zustande.

Der Tanzlehrer fuhr fort. „Sango und Miroku lassen sich heute entschuldigen.."

Jedoch schaffte er es nicht auszureden, da unterbrach ihn auch schon ein entsetztes „WAS?"

Leicht irritiert fuhr er jedoch fort: „Sango und Miroku lassen sich entschuldigen, aber die beiden, haben mir

aufgetragen mit ihnen beiden Tango zu üben, sie schienen mir perfekt Tanzpartner dafür zu sein. Ich spüre da

Feuer, ja Feuer, ich bin entzückt, ich bin entzückt!"

Kagome schaut hinüber zu Inuyasha der den Tanzlehrer anscheinend auch für bekloppt hielt. Sie beiden zusammen tanzen! Sie würden sich doch nur gegenseitig auf die Füße treten, und dann zu guter letzt, sich anbrüllen.

Auch wenn Inuyasha es nie zugeben würde, in Wirklichkeit freute er sich darauf, zusammen mit Kagome zu tanzen, ihren zarten Körper in seinen Armen... Inuyasha schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken aus diesem zu vertreiben. Die ganzen letzten Wochen hatte er sich schon dabei ertappt wie er immer wieder verträumt sie anstarrte. Und auch in seine Träumen ließ sie ihn nicht in Ruhe. Aber er konnte doch keine Gefühle gegenüber der bistigen _gutausehenden _zickigen Oppositionsführerin haben.

Er wurde von einem und: „und jetzt sie beiden!" aus seine Gedanken gerissen, verwirrt schaute er sich um.

Und ein Blick von Kagome zeigte ihm das er an der reihe war die Tanzschritte nach zumachen.

Verwirrt stolperte er Hin und her, als der Tanzlehrer die Trockenübungschritte vor führte.

Nach ein paar Minuten jedoch beherrschte er sie jedoch so gut wie perfekt und wagte es Kagome einen verstohlen Blick zu zuwefen, ihr Körper passte sich perfekt dem Rhythmus an und ihr Gesicht hatte eine Ausdruck den er bis jetzt noch nicht gesehene hatte. Sie wirkte hoch konzentriert, doch in ihren Augen brannte ein Feuer.

„Und jetzt, bitte ich sie beiden zusammen diese schritte zu probieren."

Kagome und Inuyasha stellten sich Parallel zu einander auf, und in diesem Moment schauten sie sich zum erstemal an diesem Tag in die Augen, und wie beim letzen mal, verlor Kagome sich in seine Goldenen.

Ihr Herz pochte wie wild und als Inuyasha ihre Hand berührte war es wie ein Stromstoß der sie durch fuhr, und tausend Schmetterlinge flatterten in ihrem Bauch herum. Kagome zwang sich dazu normal zu Atem.

Inuyasha ging es ähnlich er spürte ihre zarte Hand in seiner, sanft um faste er ihre schmale Taille.

Und sah ihre unendlich braunen Augen die ihm in letzter Zeit sooft den Schlaf geraubt hatten

Auf einmal fühlte er sich wieder wie ein kleiner Schuljunge.

Der Tanzlehrer räusperte sich: „Herr Taisho sie müssen ihre Partnerin weiter oben anfassen etwa so."

Und demonstrierte an seiner Partnerin wie es richtig auszusehen hatte. Peinlich berührt korrigierte Inuyasha seine Haltung und die beiden begannen zur Musik zu tanzen. Kagome fühlte sich wider genauso, wie in dem Moment als sie ausgerutscht war und in seinen Armen lag, völlig sicher.

Das hieß jedoch nicht, das sie sich ihm ergeben würde.

Von dem ersten Moment war ihr Tanz ein Kampf um Dominanz, den keiner der beiden konnte ihn für sich gewinnen.

Am ende der Tanzstunde verabschiedet sich Kagome vom Tanzlehrer mit einem Bussi, Inuyasha gab sie ein steifes Händeschütteln.

Als sie den Saal verließ Atmete sie einmal tief durch. Ihr ganz Körper war inzwischen am beben, sie konnte es einfach nich zurück halten. In Windeseile verließ sie die Tanzschule, und sprang auf ihr Fahrrad.  
Es durfte keiner bemerken, was für eine Effekt Taisho auf sie hatte.

* * *

So das war mal wieder Kapitel ein kapitel von mir.  
Hoffe doch es hat gefallen und desshalb auch eine Review schreiben  
Und wenn nicht dann auch eine Review schreiben.  
Bis dann wir lesen uns

cö Mön

Interim fit aliquid.  
Inzwischen geschieht schon irgendwas.


	5. Chapter 5

Halli Hallo vom Moen!

Also ersteimal sorry dafuer das ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab, aber ich hab eine

Entschuldigung, bin immoment in Australien (freufreufreu) fuer ein Jahr, um mein Englisch zu verbessern, und hatte desshalb bis jetzt keinen Zeit um zu schreiben.

Ausserdem Entschuldige ich mich jetzt schon fuer die komische Schreibweise von ue(die haben es hier nicht auf der Tastatur) und alle sonstigen Rechtschreibfehler, da das doofe Wordprogramm hier kein Deustch kann…

Das tanzleher Namen problem habe ich geloest: ich taufe in voller stolz Rio Mueller!

Kombi von Junas Vorschlag und dem Namen des Tanzleheres von Sunny. Danke euch beiden

Disclaimer: Dem Moen ist nichts (Lateinischdeutsche Grammar Fehler)

* * *

Ausser Atem und verschwitzt, kam Kagome am Tor des Apartment Komplexes, in dem sie ihre Wohnung hatte, an. Waehrend sie darauf wartete, dass der Concierge dieses oeffnete, schwirrte ihr wieder Inuyasha im Kopf herum.

'Wieso gerade jetzt? Er macht mir das Leben schon im Parlament schwer. Das genuegt ihm anscheinend nicht. Das muss aufhoern, ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun.' Sie konnte aber nicht in Ruhe zu Ende denken denn schon kam ihr der Plattfuessige Concierge entegen gewaschelt. Kagome mochte ihn nicht, er schnueffelet zu viel herum, und sie verdaechtigte ihn Informationen an die Presse zu verkaufen, aber natuerlich konnte sie _das_ nicht beweisen.

"Guten Abend Faru Higurashi. Haben sie eine Runde auf dem Fahrrad gedreht?"

"Guten Abend, ja das habe ich. Wuerden sie es bitte in den Keller stellen? Danke."

Kagome ging an ihm vorbei und erwartete gar nicht seine Antwort. Das letzte was sie jetzt wollte war, dass er sie ausfragte. Sie betrat den Fahrstuhl, drueckte den Knopf zum 23 stock und lehnte sich an die Wand.

Ihre Wohnung war wirklich schoen, seit Zwei einhalb Jahren wohnte sie jetzt hier. Die Wohnung war im letzten Stock des Gebaudes mit einer sehr grossen Dachterasse. Diese hatte ein bekannter Gartenarchitekt eingerichtete. Die Sitzecke und vereienzelet Blumenbeete, naja eher Grassbeete, waren wie kleinen Inseln voellig von Wasser umschlossen, in dem Kiesel lagen. Der Architekt hatte was von Fengshui geredet, doch dafuer iteressierete sich Kagome nicht wenn sie ehrlich war, aber es sah sehr gut aus. Das innere ihrer Wohnung hatte sie dann aber wieder selber eingerichtet. Der ganze Spass hatte sie ein klienes verrmoegen gekostete, und sie bezahlte immer noch ab.

Koga hatte ihre oftmals Angeboten die wohnung fuer sie zu bezhalen, doch Kagome hatte bis jetzt immer abgelehnt. Sie wollte sich nicht abhaengig von ihm machen, und in letzter Zeit ueberkamen sie Zweifel bezueglich ihrer Beziehung. Er sagte ihr zwar immer wieder das er sie liebet. Doch Kagome war sich ihrer gefuehle nicht mehr siche. Koga und sie sahen sich sogut wie nie. Er war auf Tour und sie im Parlament. Er wollte heiraten, Kagome nicht. Er wollte Kinder, sie nicht. Er macht und hoeret Pop Musik, Kagome mochte lieber Rock. Er guckte Basketball sie sah lieber soccer. Wenn sie ehrlich war, ausser Sex hatten sie nichts gemeinsam. Bevor sie jedoch weiter denken konnte oeffnte sich die Fahrstuhltuer und Kagome tratt in ihren Flur.

Sie schloss die Tuer auf (mit Zirka vier Sicherheitsschloessern) und hoeret den Anrufbeantworter abe. Keine Nachrichten. Komisch Hojo wollte sie doch noch anrufen wegen der Sitzung Morgen und sie erwartete auch einene anruf von Kumagi.

Nichts, naja auch gut. Als erstes ging sie unter die Dusche, sie schmiss ihre Sachen unachtsam auf den Boden.

Waeherend das heisse wasser an ihr herunter rannet entspannet sich ihre Muskeln.

Und gerade als sie sich einseifen wollet klingelet das Telephon. Zuerst verschte sie es zu ignorieren, doch das telephon hoeret nicht auf zu klingeln.

Sie bewegte sich wiederwillig zum Telephon und hiterliess eine Wasserspur auf dem Parkett. 'wenn das Hojo ist kill ich ihn' Schwerfaellig nahm sie den Hoerer ab.

"Higurashi" ihre Stimme klang leicht entnervt

"Frau Higurashi, hier ist Inuyasha Taisho" Kagome lies vor Schreck den Hoerer, in die Wasserpfuetze die sich unter ihr gebildet hatte, fallen.

Aus diesem toenet ein Irrtiertes : "Frau Higurashi?" Kagome fasste sich schnell, hob den Hoerer auf und sprach mit ihrer aufgesetzten Interview Stimme weiter.

"Herr Taisho? Was verschaft mir diese zweifelhafte Ehre?"

"Selbst am Telephon unglaublich charmant, Frau Higurashi."

"Danke Taisho ich kann dieses Kompliment nur erwiedern. Aber erstens woher haben sie meine Telephon Nummer und zweitens wieso rufen sie an? Ich glaube, kaum dass sie nur aus Spass bei _mir_ anrufen…"

"Da haben sie recht aus Vergnuegen rufe ich hier nicht an. Ihre Telephon Nummer hab ich von Sango…"Inuyasha hoerte aus dem Telephone ein Zischen das sich wie 'na warte Sango' anhoerte, er ignorierte es jedoch und fuhr fort: "… und der Grund ist, ich hab etwas was ihnen gehoert und sie sicherlich wieder haben wollen."

"Was koennten _sie_ den bitte von mir haben" murmelte Kagome veraechtlich.

"Was wuerden sie sagen wenn ich ihnen sagen wuerde, dass ich ihr Portmonai habe und darin ihr Perso, Fuehereschein und Paralmentsausweis ist?" Inuyasha kostete diesen Moment volkommen aus. Er hoerte Kagome Schlucken. Schade das er ihr entsetztes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Fuer den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte sie entsetzt 'Was!' schrein aber sie hatte sich sofort unter Kontrolle, und stattedessen entwiedert sie :"Dass sie Luegen"

"Nja in diesem Fall, gebe ich ihnen ihren Paralamentsausweise nicht zurueck. Und sie stehen in diesem Fall Morgen vor dem Bundestag und kommen nicht rein…soll nicht mein Problem sein" Er genoss dieses Spiel volkommen, Kagomes sonst so sichere Interview Stimme begann leicht, kaum merklich, zu zittern, als Inuyasha anstalten machte den Hoerer aufzulegen.

"Taisho warten sie, natuerlich will ich mein Portmonai wieder. Wo und wann kann ich es abholen?"

"So gefallen sie mir besser Higurashi. Sie koennten es bei mir zu Hause abholen…"

"Sind sie wahnsinnig Taisho? Mein Auto vor ihrer Tuer? Das gaebe ne schoene Schlagzeile…"

"Nana junge Frau, sie sind hier nicht in der Positionen irgendwen fuer verueckt zu erklaeren. Aber sie haebn recht, ihr Auto vor meiner Tuer ist der Stoff aus dem Storys gemacht sind. Wie waers damit: Wir fahren beide zur Tanzschule, sie mit dem Fahrrad ich mit dem Auto und ich gebe ihnen da das Portmonai wieder?"

"Da haben sie zum erstenmal eine gute Idee Taisho...in 15 Minuten?"

Den bissigen Kommentar von Kagome ignoriernend, stimmte Inuyasha zu.

* * *

Also das wars erstmal von mir. Ja ich weiss kurz, ja ich weiss mien deutsch laesst zu wuenschen ueberig, aber diese rein Englsichsprachig umgebung ist irgendwie nicht so recht gesund fuer mich (ich denke jetzt schon Englisch…. Hilfe!).

Also sorry verzeiht mir und wisst ihr was noch schlimmer ist…die haben hier kein inuyasha im fernsehn und die mangas finde ich auch nicht in Geschaefeten…Hilfe ich weiss nicht wie es weiter geht! Wuerd sich irgend wer erbarmen und mir ne Summary des manga inhalts schicken, oder mir ne Seiet veraten wo, es sowas ginbt…Bitte?

Inu-chan: Ich mag Koga auch nicht so gerne desshalb wird das ganze auch ne kagome-Inuyasha Geschichte.

Kaba: Freut mich das es dir gefaellt!

Nen dicken Schmatzer vom Moen downunder und bitte bitte Reviewt!


	6. Chapter 6

Halli Hallo vom Moen,

das sich wie gewohnt Zeit beim schreiben laesst und dafuer auch keine Entschuldigug hat ausser ihre unglaublichen Faulheit! Und da ich hier unten jetzt ein bissle Ferien hatte konnte ich meine Faulheit besiegen und noch ein Kapitel von mir geben.

Aber Ich hoffe ihr seit mir desshalb nicht alzu boese und lest trotzdem ganz brav weiter.

Disclaimer: Mir geheort Inuyasha (leider) nicht.

* * *

"_Nana junge Frau, sie sind hier nicht in der Positionen irgendwen fuer verueckt zu erklaeren. Aber sie haebn recht, ihr Auto vor meiner Tuer ist der Stoff aus dem Storys gemacht sind. Wie waers damit: Wir fahren beide zur Tanzschule, sie mit dem Fahrrad ich mit dem Auto und ich gebe ihnen da das Portmonai wieder?"_

"_Da haben sie zum erstenmal eine gute Idee Taisho...in 15 Minuten?"_

_Den bissigen Kommentar von Kagome ignoriernend, stimmte Inuyasha_ _zu._

* * *

Nachdem Kagome den Hoehrer aufgelegt hatte, rannte sie ins Bad um ihre nassen Haare zum kaemmen, sie machte anstalten ihre Sachen von vorhin wieder anzuziehen doch stellte entsetzt fest das jene mueffelten.

In Windeseile schliderte sie in ihr Schlafzimmer und oeffnete ihren Kleiderschrank, in dem sie panikvoll nach irgenetwas sportlichen, aber dennoch gutausehndem, suchte. Sie wuehlte sich durch einen Stapel teure Designer Anzuege und fand schliesslich doch ein simples sleeveless schwarzes Shirt und ein paar ausgewaschener Jeans. Als Kagome sich im Spiegel betrachtete, stellte sie fest, dass sie doch besser etwas Makeup auflegen sollte. Also raste sie zurueck in ihr Bad und legte Eyeliner und Mascara auf. Gerade als sie darueber nachdachte ob sie ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen binden sollte, schlich sich die Frage an, wofuer dieser ganze Aufwand war? Fast entsetzte stellte sie fest, das sie aufgregt war Inuyasha zu treffen. Nein, das konnte eigentlich nicht sein. ‚Ich bin nicht aufgeregt'

‚Doch das bist du'

‚Nein das bin ich nicht! Ich hole nur mein Portmonai von Inuyasha ab'

‚Genau, du holst es von _Inuyasha_ ab'

Kagome raufte ihr Haar und schrie in einer Mischung aus entsetzen undd weiderwillen „Man jetzt streite ich schon mit mir selber wegen ihm!".

Durch den Schrei schaffte sie es jedoch, ihre Aufregung erfolgreich in Wut gegen Inuyasha umzuwandeln, was sie dazu brachte ihre Schuhe, schwarze Converse All Stars, in Rekordzeit anzuziehen, und genauso schnell ihre Wohnung zuverlassen. Aber nicht bevor sie noch einen schnellen Blick in dem Spiegel an ihre Gardrobe warf und sich doch dazu entschied ihr nasses Haar zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen zu binden.

Sie schloss die, wie es ihr jetzt vorkam tausend Sicherheitschloesser, und verfluchte sich innerlich soviele installiert zu haben Kagome nahm die Treppe, das sie keine Zeit verschwenden wollte auf den Fahrstuhl zu warten, und vorallendingen weil sie nicht wollte das der Concierge sie bemerkte.

Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, Ausseratem wohl gemerkt, lugte Kagome vorsichtig um die Ecke um zufrieden festzustellen das der Concierge ihr Fahrrad noch nicht in den Keller gestellt hatte und tief in eine Zeitschrift versunken war. Vielleicht hatte sie doch noch eine Chance das er sie nicht bemerkte.So leise wie sie nur konnte, schlich sie sich unter seinem Fenster her. Nahm ihr Fahrrad und schluepfte aus der grossen Glastuer.

Als sich die Tuer schloss, drehte sich der Concierge mit einem selbstgefaelligen Laecheln um und tippte ein paar, fuer ihn sehr lukrative, Nummern in das Telephon. Nach einer kurzen Weile hoert man ihn sehr leise, fast wispernd sagen: „Frau Higurashi hat gerade das Haus mit ihrem Fahrrad verlassen, sie traegt ein aermeloses schwarze Shirt und Jeans." Fuer eine lange weile herrschte Stille und in dem dicken Mann wuchsen Zweifel ob sein gegenueber ihn geheort hatte, umso zufriedener war er dann als aus dem Hoerer ein rauhe Stimme toente: „Danke das Geld bekommen sie dann wie immer."

Der Concierge nickte selbstgefaellig und legte den Hoerer auf, dreht sich mit seinem Stuhl um und widmet sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift. Vielleicht konnte er dort schon Morgen lesen was Frau Higurashi so spaet noch auf ihrem fahrrag trieb.

Kagome unterdessen stramplete sich auf dem Fahrrad ab um es in den verbliebenen 10 Minuten zur Tanzschule zu schaffen. Ein kuehler Wind wehte und Kahome beraeute es keinen Jumper mitgenommen zu haben. Als sie sich der Tanzschule naeherte sah sie Inuyashas schwarzen Mercedes. Kurz vorm Auto stoppte sie und stieg von ihrem Fahrrad ab um es die verbliebene Meter zu schieben.

Als Inuyasha, Kagome sich ihm naehern sah, stieg er aus seinem Auto. Kagome sah ihn an und stellte verwundert fest das auch er Jeans trug und seine sonst immer zu einem strengen Zopf gepflochtenes Haar offen war. So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehn und verwundet musste sie festellen, dass dieser so andere fast wilde look ihm viel besser stand als der strenge Politikerlook. Sie musste sich zusammenreissen, denn ihre Knie begannen schwach zu werden, und ihre ohnehin schon geroeteten Wangen gaben ihr das Gefuehl noch roeter zu werden als sie ihn nur ansah.

Auch Kagome verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht auf Inuyasha, der sich vergeblich versuchte davon abhalten sie zu starren, doch das misslang ihm gehoering, denn diese schwarze Top das sie trug betonte perfekt ihre schlanke Figur. Die Jeans waren tief geschnitten und zeigten etwas von ihrem flachen Bauch.

Kagomes Wangen waren leicht geroetet, was ihr aber aeusserst gut stand. Ihre braunen Augen

(gott was ist die augen farbe von kagome? Ich hoffe ich hab nicht daneben getippt)

leuchtete unter ihren langen Wimpern hindurch. Waehrend Inuyasha damit beschaeftigt war sie anzustarren, merkete er nicht wie sich naeherte und ihn auesserst unfruendlich fragte: „Wo ist mein Portmonai Taisho?"

Er schnappte aus seiner Trance: „Wie? Was?"

Kagome kicherte und mit einem unverfrohren Grinsen, das eigentlich eher zu Inuyasha passte fragte sie ihn: „Na gefaellt ihnen was sie sehen?"

Dieser Satz brachte Inuyasha wieder auf den Boden der tatsachen zurueck : „Nicht so sehr wie sie wuenschten."

„Was? Sie waren der jenige der gestarrt hat!"

„Naja ich leugne das nicht, aber wenigsten gebe ich es zu und spiele nicht so unschuldig wie sie." Inuyasha war wieder Herr der Situation. Er grinste als Kagomes Gesicht noch ein bisschen roeter als vorher wurde.

„Was? Wie kommen sie dazu ...Ich hab nicht gestarrt!"

„Ja, ja." Inuyashas grinsen wurde noch groesser als er festellte wie richtig er lag...

Kagome wurde immer mehr wuetender als sie das fette grinsen auf Inuyashas Gesicht sah. „Ja, ja heisst leck mich am Arsch!"

„Keine schlechte Idee. Soll ich?"

„Argh, Taisho! Was glauben sie eigentlich wer sie sind?"

„Der Bundeskanzler."

„Nicht mehr lange!"

„Frau Higurashi, bitte nicht wieder dieser Streit, sie und ich wissen das sie keine Chance gegen mich haben. Und seien sie bitte etwas hoefflicher zu mir, denn sie wollen doch sicherlich ihr Portmonai wieder."

„Ja natuerlich, und anstatt dass sie einen daemlichen Streit mit ihr anfangen koennten sie es mir einfach geben."

„Sie sind es die etwas von mir wollen und nicht umgekert. Nicht nur das ich ihnen das Portmonai wieder geben soll, nein ich soll ihnen auch noch den Arsch lecken."

Inzwischen kochte Kagome vor Wut, am liebsten wuerde sie schrien doch sie war so sauer das ihr einfach die Worte fehlten. „Sie...sie...sie" und mit jedem ‚sie' sties ihrem Finger an seine Brust.

„Ich, Ich, Ich was?" Inuyashas grinsen wurde imme breiter, dieser kleine Streit begann ihm allmaelich Spass zu machen.

„Argh" war das einzige was Kagome noch sagen konnte. Sie wusste nicht wieso Inuyasha es immer wiedre schaffte sie so aus der fassung zu bringen.

Inuyasha allerdings genoss diesen Streit inzwischen und konnte einfach nicht aufhoern die huebsche Opositionsfueherin weiter aus der fassung zu bringen : „Hatt es ihnen etwa die Sprache verschlagen Frau Higurashi? Ich kanns nicht glauben, nur der Anblick eines schoenen Mannes verschlaegt ihnen die sprache, ts ts"

Kagoem war so sauer das sie inzwischen mit ihren Faeusten auf Inuyasha Brust trommelte und jediglcihe bissige antwort vergas.

Inuyasha wusste das es ein Fehler war, aber konnte nicht anders als seine Arme um sie zu schlingen und die wuetende Kagome an sich zu pressen, er roch ihr leichtes Parfum und erst jetzt spuerte er wie zart sie wirklich war.

Ueberascht von Inuyasha ploetzlichen Aktion vergass Kagome ihren Aerger ganz und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sie spuerte seine Waerme und wie sein Herz schnell schlug und wie sich seine Brust bei jede Atemzug leicht hob und senkte. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie so da standen aber es schien wie eine Ewigkeit.

Doch ploetzlich wurden sie von Blitzlichtern gebelendet.

Auch Inuyasha hatte es gemerkt, scheisse! Die Paparazzi waren da und hatten sie in einem sehr unguten moment vorgefunden. Kagome wusste ganz genau wie_ das_ aussah und sie wusste das auch Inuyasha es wusste. Was sollten sie jetz nur tuen? Gott, das hier was eigentlich nichts war koennte sie beide politisch den Kopf kosten.

Ploetzlich hoerte sie Inuyasha zischen „Humpel! Mit einem Schmerzverzerrten Gesicht."

„Wieso?"

„Vertrau mir einfach."

* * *

Ok das war es erstmal von mir, und ich hoffe es hat gefallen, und ich wolte mich noch bei Inuchan und Sunny bedankenfuer die Reviews. Ich freu mich immer riesig wenn ich in meinem email acount ne message of sehe telling me got an review!

Also drueckt doch schoen brav den kleine Knopf da unten und schreibt ein bissle Ok? Bitte? Vielleicht wuerde es mcih dazu bringen schneller zu updaten? Hm? Wollt ihr das nicht mal ausprobieren?

Also schoen gruesse von hier unten vom Moen


	7. Chapter 7

Halli Hallo vom Moen,

ja ich lebe noch und ich hab es geschaffte ein Kapitel von mir zu geben.

Tut mir leid dass ich ewigkeiten gebraucht hab...aber ich bin immoment total muede. Hier unten in Australien wir der Worldcup zu so tollen Zeiten wei 1 Uhr morgens uebertragen. Und naja ich steh halt schoen oefters auf um mir nen Spiel anzusehen, das killt mich dann immer total in der Schule .

Inuchan: Danke fuer die review es freut micht total das es dir so gut gefaellt. Du kriegst eine ganz grossen, imaginativen Knueddel vom Moen hier unten.

Mitsuki 00: Ich dank dir auch fuer dien review. Es bedeute mir immer ganz viel (hoert sich echt geschwollen an) wenn ich so liebe reviews kriege. Auch feur dich ein riesen imaginatives Knueddle vom Moen!

* * *

Obwohl es Kagome schwer viel Inuyasha zu vertrauen lehnte sie sich auf ihn, und humpelte perfekt mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Inuyasha fuehrte sie im Blitzlichtgewitter zu seinem Auto, wo sie sich, wieder perfekt schauspielernd, leidend hinsetzte.

Inuyasha rannte zu seiner Seite und versuchte los zu fahren. „Ich fahre sie zu ihnen nach Hause."

Kagome nickte. „Scheisse was machen wir jetzt?" murmelte sie leise als sie das Aussmass ihrer Situation erkannte. Die Paparatzzi drengten sich dicht um das Auto und versuchten durch die abgedunkelten scheiben ein Foto zu erhaschen.

Inuyash schaute zu ihr: „Als erstes versuchen wir diese verdammten Paparazzos los zuwerden, und dann sehen wir weiter. Man die schlagen mir gleich die Scheibe ein" .

Und damit began er die Menge auseinander zutreiben. Als das Auto wieder sogut wie frei war machte er zuert eine sehr scharfe rechts und gleich darauf Linkskurve nur um gleich wieder rechts abzubiegen. „Ich glaube die sind wir ersteinmal los." Er atmete erleichter aus. „Wo wohnen sie eigentlich?"

„Bernsteinstrasse 17"

„Ist das dieser neue super exclusive Apartmentkomplex?"

„Aehm naja so exclusive wieder auch nicht, aber woher wissen _sie_ das?"

„Ach ich hab mal ne Homestory ueber sie gelesen."

„Sie etwas ueber mich gelesen?"

„Naja man muss ja wissen was sein Feind so macht."

Kagome grinste, zwischen ihnen beiden wuerde sich in dieser Beziehung nie etwas aendern, immer schoen Seitenhiebe auf seinen lieblings Gegner.Das war jedoch immoment nicht das wichtigste: „Also was machen wir jetzt wegen den Fotos? Die sind garantiert Morgen in allen Zeitungen."

„Sie rufen ihren Presseman an und ich mach das gleiche. Wir erzaehlen den beiden einfach die Wahrheit."

Kagome nickte, denn sie wusste genau was er mit der Wahrheit meinte: eine eher weniger wahre Geschichte. Sie war lange genug Politkerin um zu wissen wie das mit der Wahrheit funktionierte. Man erzaehlte eine Geschichte in der sehr viele wahre Fakten sind, die aber nicht unbedingt zeitlich zusammen gehoern und mit dem Ereigniss nicht wirklich zusammenhangen, man sie dann aber geschickt so zusammen setzt das sie eine plausible und schmeichelhaftere Version des Vorfalls ergaben. „Welche Warhheit?"

„Das wir beide eine Tanzkurs machen, und das sie waehrend des Tanzens umgecknickt sind und ich heldenhafter Samariter mich ueber die politischen Barier hinweggestezt habe um sie wie ein Ritter in scheinender Ruestung ins rettende zu Hause bringen ." Kagome gab ihm playfully einen Klapps: „Jetzt ist hier aber mal gut mit Selbstbeweihraeucherung, so heldenhaft sind sie nun wieder auch nicht. Und eine Frage bleibt noch offen, wieso in aller Welt machen _wir_ beide einen Tanzkurs?"

Inuyasha stezte ein paar Denkfalten an der Stirn an. „Das ist eine, wie ungerne ich das auch zu gebe, sehr gute Frage. Das ganze hat natuerlich was mit der Hochzeit von Sango und Miroku zu tun." Kagome nickte zu stimmend: „ und wir wollten die beiden als Trauzeugen ueberaschen, in dem wir politischen Feinde eine Tanz hinkriegen ohne uns gegen seitige die Koepfe einzuhauen."

„Nicht schlecht aber was machen wir mit unsrem Tanzlehrer? Ich meine das war hier ganz eindeutig nach den normalen Zeiten?"

„Wir sagen ihm einfach das falls er nicht mitspielt, wir die Tanzschule wechseln, und darueber waere er gar nicht ‚entzueckt'."

Kagome atmete erleichert aus, vielleicht hatte sie doch noch eine Chance aus dieser Sache halbwegs Heile herauszukommen. Ihre Gegner in der Partei, besonders ihr Vize Kayusho war scharf auf ihre Position. Der wuerde jede gelegenheit nuetzen sie los zu werden. Das wuerde sie nicht erlauben, sie hatte zu hart dafuer gearbeitet um jetzt hier zu stehen.

Worauf Kagome hoffte war das Kayusho sich mit Kritik an ihrer Person zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnte, was _ihr_ dann die Gelegenheit geben wuerde ihn abzusaegen. Weaherend Kagome in Gedanken versunken war hatte sie gar nicht gemerkt, wie Inuyasha vor dem Tor zu ihrem Haus halt gemacht hatte. „Da waehren wir Frau Higurashi."

Kagome war schon fast aus dem Auto gestiegen, da setzte sie sich wieder hin.

Inuyasha drete sich zu ihr: „Was ist, wollen sie mich nicht verlassen?"

„Nein, wie gerne ich auch wollte kann ich nicht ohne sie darein gehen."

„Darf ich fragen warum?"

„Mein Concierge, ich bin mir so gut wie sicher das der Infos an die Paparazzos verkauft. Und wenn ich da jetzt nicht-humpelnd ohne sie reinkomme, und er Morgen unsere Story liest, bin ich mir sicher das er das Detail denen steckt. Also, wuerden sie vielleicht so freundlich sein?"

„Aber natuerlich Frau Higurashi." Inuyasha lief schnell zu ihr hinueber und nahm Kagome die sich bereit machte zu leiden, bridalstyle auf den Arm.

„Taisho? Was glauben sie eigentlich das sie da machen?"

„Sie auf den Arm nehmen?" und gleich daruf kicherte er ueber sein kleines Wortspiel.

„Das war der laemste Witz den ich von ihnen jemals gehoert hab. Und jetzt lassen sie mich runter." So gleich fing Kagome an mit den Beinen und Haenden zu zappeln um sich aus Inuyashas Armen zu befreien.

„Hoeren sie auf so zu zappeln oder ich lass sie fallen."

„Das wuerden sie nicht wagen..."

„Wollen sie das wirklich ausprobieren? Welchen Knopf muss ich druecken." Inuyasha schaute etwas verwirrt auf die Sprechanlage.

Kagome laechelte; „Den hier" Sie lehnte sich vor und drueckte den Knopf. Inuyasha murmelte irgendwo aus dem hintergrund ein „achso konnte ich ja nicht wissen" als auch schon die schnarrende Stimme des Concierge ertoente : „Ja?"

„Ich bins Higurashi" Kagome und Inuyasha hoerten das der Hoerer aufgelegt wurde. Auf einmal bemerkten sie in was fuer einer position sie eigentlich waren. Kagome hatte ihre Haende inzwischen um Inuyshas Hals geschlungen, und er drueckte ihren zierlichen Koeper fester an sich. Kagomes wurde rot und sie war dankbar das die Dunkelheit das versteckte. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit daruebr nach zu denken denn schon hoerte sie die waschelnden Schritte des Concierge.

„Mein Gott wie ich den hasse." Zischte sie Inuyasha zu und setzte gleich darauf ein falsches laecheln auf. „Vielen Dank das sie um diese spaet Uhrzeit noch fuer mich aufmachen."

Die Augen des concierge hatten sich noch nicht ganz an die Dunkelheit gewoehnte und er konnt nicht wirlich erkenne was Higurashi da machte. Als er naeher kam erkannte das Kagome in den armen eines jungen mannes war, aber dieser war eindeutlich nicht Koga...

Er oeffnete das Tor und starrte den Mann an, von irgendwo kannte er doch das Gesicht... aber wer war das? Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Die beiden hatten ihn hintersich stehen lassen. Er schloss das Tor und schlurfte zurueck in das Haus.

Vor der Tuer setzte Inuyasha Kagome ab die sich weiterhin auf ihn lehnte als er sie zum Fahrstuhl fuehrte: „ Soll ich den Concierge rufen damit er ihnen hilft?".

„Damit mich dieser Schleimbeutel auch noch anfasst? Nee danke. Da sind sogar sie mir lieber. Ich glaube er hat nicht erkannt wer sie sind. Sonst haette es ein grosse Trara gegeben."

Inuyasha nickte: „Das glaube ich auch. Das beste wer wen wir uns mit unseren Presse Leuten gemeinsam treffen."

„Das stimmt wir muessen die Story sehr genau abstimmen, und im anbetracht der Zeit die uns zur Verfuegung steht, wuerd ich vorschlagen das wir das Treffen jetzt gleich bei mir abhalten."

Inuyasha ueberlegte kurz „Warum eigentlich nicht, der Concierge hat anscheinend noch nicht kapiert was hier passiert, die Paparazzos sind wir los...warum nicht?"

Er machte einen grossen Schritt und betrat den Fahrstuhl."Welcher Stock?" „Der obester"

Er drueckte den Knopf und holte sein Handy heraus. Er oeffnete es und fand die Nummer die er suchte. Das Telephon klingelte eine weile, bis aus dem Handy ein murrende muede Stimme erklang : „Inuyasha hast du ueberhaupt irgendeine Ahnung wie spaet es ist?"

„Ja doch es ist schon recht spaet, aber es ist dringend. Komm bitte sofort zur Bernsteinstrasse 17. Du weisst schon wo Higurashi wohnt."

„HIGURASHIS WOHNUNG? Inuyasha was hast du jezt schon wieder angestell? Gott, ich bin sofort da." Inuyasha konnte nur noch ein leises tut tut hoeren.

Er wand sich Kagoem zu, die grinste, bevor er etwas erwiedern konnte, sprang auch schon die Fahrstuhltuer auf.

Kagoem schritt heraus und machte sich daran die endlosen Sicherheitschloesser aufzumachen. Sie spuerte Inuyashas Blick im Nacken, und began nervoes zu werden.

Als sie schon dachte sie wuerde es gar nicht schaffen die Tuer zu oeffne schaffte sie es doch sie auf zustossen. „Da waern wir." Sie machte eine einladende Geste und schaltet das Licht an. Inuyasha trat ein und schaute sich um, „Nicht schlecht. Haette nie gedacht das ich mal in ihrem Wohnzimmer stehe." „Das haette ich auch nicht gedacht. Setzten sie sich ich rufe nur schnell Kumagi an."

Damit zeiget sie auf die grossse weisse Leder Couch und verschwand in einem anderen Zimmer. Inuyasha setzte sich und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Gegenuebr der Couch war ein Kamin auf dessen sims ein paar fotos standen. Eines davon zeiget eine juengere Kagome mit einer Frau, wascheinlich ihre Mutter, einem Jungen, ihren Bruder, und einem alten Man in traditionellen Priestergewaendern auf den Stufen vor einem Schrein.

Daneben ein Foto von ihr und Sango und eines von ihr und Koga. Dieses Foto brachte das Blut in ihm zum brodeln. E schaute schnell weg und schaute sich weiter um. Zu seiner rechten Seite war ein grosses Fenster das zur Dachterasse fuehrte. Zur linken, war ein riesiger Plasmafernseher vor dem ein paar dunkelviollete Sitzkissen lagen, und zu seiner Ueberaschunng stellte er fest das unter dem Fenseher die neusten Spielkonsolen waren.

Als er sich weiter umschauen wollte, betrat Kagome auch schon wieder das Zimmer.

„man hat Kumagi gebruellt, der ist gar nicht gluecklich. Moechten sie eine Kaffe?"

„Hm? Ja danke." Kagome ging zu ihre Kueche und setzte den Kessel auf.

„Ich wuerd mal sagen wir sitzen ganz schoen tief in der Scheisse."

Kagoem nickte. „Milch oder Zucker?"

„Nein danke ich trinke meinen Kaffe lieber schwarz."

Kagome blancierte die beiden Tasse zur Couch und reichte Inuyasha seine.

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und lehnte sich zurueck. „Kumagi hat einen Schluessel von daher braucht er den Concierge nicht zu wecken. Vielleicht trift er deinen ja."

„Das waere gut. Ist das da deine Familie?" Inuyasha zeigte auf das Familienfoto, in dem Versuch ein wenig Smalltalk zu veranstallten. Kagome nickte: „Jep. Das sind wir vor unserem Schrein."

„Was macht dein Bruder beruflich?"

„Spielt Fussball. Fuer FC Hauptstadt." (ich weiss, ich weiss ein ausserts schlechter Name fuer einen Fussballverein.)

„Sota Higurashi ist dein Bruder?"

„Neee, meine Eheman. Ja natuerlich. Was dachtest du denn?"

„Ich dachte ihr habt einfach nur den gleichen Namen... warum benutzt du ihn nicht fuer den Wahlkampf?"

„Falsch gedacht. Nee das mit dem Wahlkampf will ich nicht riskiern, er versteht nicht sonderlich viel von Politik. Am Ende sagt er noch was daemliches. Das einzige wovon der 'ne Ahnung hat ist Fussball und Das." Sie zeiget heruber zu den Spielekonsolen.

„Du bist ja nett zu deinem Bruder.Willste ne Runde spielen?"

„Ich mach dich fertig" und damit sprang Kagome auf und rannte zu den Kissen herueber. Inuyasha folgte ihr. Die beiden hatten gar nicht gemerkt das sie sich angefangen hatten zu dutzen.

_Halbe stunde spaeter_...

Als Aoi Kumagi, vor dem Tor zu Kagomes Wohnung hielt, sah er wie Tokugawa, Inuyashas Presseman aus dem Auto stieg. Als dieser Klingeln wollte, hielt Kumagi ihn auf: „warten sie ich habe einen Schluessel."

Tokugawa starrte Kumagi verdutzt an. „Sie etwa auch? Was haben die beiden jetzt blos wieder angestellt?"

Zusammen betraten sie das Haus. Und als sie ca. 3 minuten spaeter vor Kagomes Tuer standen, hoerten sie von innen einen entsetzten Schrei : „Du wagst es ein Maedchen zu schlagen? Ich zeig dir gleich was du davon hast du bloeder Schweinehund!"

Kumagi machte sich schnell daran die Tuer zu oeffnen und Tokugawa schlug seine Haende vors Gesicht.

Von innen toente nun Inuyashas Stimme: „Schweinehund?Ich geb dir gleich Schweinehund!"

Endlich hatte es Kumagi geschafft die Tuer zu oeffnen und rannte dicht gefolgt von Tokugawa in das Wohnzimmer. Vor Schreck lies er die Schluessel fallen, denn dort auf dem Boden sassen Inuyasha Taisho und Kagome Higurashi Playstation spielend.

Tokugawa war der Erste der Etwas von sich gab: „Sacht mal was ist denn hier los?"

Kagome und Inuyasha dreten ihre Koepfe in Richtung der Stimme, denn sie hatten gar nicht erkannt das die beiden Pressemaenner das Zimmer betreten hatten.

„AH Hallo." Kagome begruesste die beiden Maenner etwas peinlich beruehrt.

To be continued...

* * *

Oki das war es erstmal von mir. Hoffe doch das es euch gefaellt. Und das ihr mir ne Review hinterlaesst auch wenn es euch nicht gefaellt. Denn Reviews lassen mich schneller schreiben.

Oki cu cu Moen


	8. Chapter 8

Halli Hallo von mir mal wieder,

und zwar mit einem (fuer mich) ziemlichen schnellen update. Ist zwar nicht so lang aber ich fand die Stelle war gut zum aufhoeren.

Als ich nochmal das letzte Kapitel gelesen hab, ist mir aufgefallen wie viele Spellingmistakes ich eigentlich gemacht hab... gruselig. Ich entschuldige mich dafuer und hab dat mochmal ueber arbeitet, aber wie immer keine Garantie.

Dann kahm in der Review von Golden Eye (ganz ganz lieben Dank Dafuer!) die Frage auf, ob Inuyasha Mensch oder Hanyou ist. Und ich hab mir darueber den Kopf zerbrochen bin jedoch zu keinem eindeutigen Ergebniss gekommen, desshalb frage ich euch. Ich mag ihn als Hanyou aber irgendwie passt das nicht oder doch? Hilfe! Schreibt mir einfach was ihr denkt, danke scho mal im voraus dafuer.

Achso und ich mal hier noch a bissle Werbung fuer meine neue Geschichte. Seht mal im Profil nach, ist in English, aber das koenne ja die meisten eher gut. Wuerd mich echt ueber 'ne review freuen.

Disclaimer: Roses are red violets are blue I don't own so you don't sue. Geb zu den hab ich irgendwo gelesen und mir die Freiheit genommen und ihn geborcht, geb ihn auch wirklich wieder zureck.Ehrlich.

_

* * *

Endlich hatte es Kumagi geschafft die Tuer zu oeffnen und rannte dicht gefolgt von Tokugawa in das Wohnzimmer. Vor Schreck lies er die Schluessel fallen, denn dort auf dem Boden sassen Inuyasha Taisho und Kagome Higurashi Playstation spielend._

_Tokugawa war der Erste der Etwas von sich gab: „Sacht mal was ist denn hier los?"_

_Kagome und Inuyasha dreten ihre Koepfe in Richtung der Stimme, denn sie hatten gar nicht erkannt das die beiden Pressemaenner das Zimmer betreten hatten._

„_AH Hallo." Kagome begruesste die beiden Maenner etwas peinlich beruehrt._

* * *

Sie lies den Kontroller sofort fallen und stand in einer sehr schnellen Bewegung auf. Inuyasha folgte ihr und begruesste die Pressemaenner auch. „Hallo."

Tokugawa und Kumagi schauten die beiden immernoch etwas merkwuerdig an. Eine unangenheme Stille erfuellt den Raum die ploetzlich von einem „YOU LOOSE" unterbrochen wurde. Falsch laechelnd schaltete Kagome die Playstation so unauffaelig wie moeglich aus.

Kumagi raeusperte sich: „Also wollen sie mir nicht sagen warum sie mich um 11 Uhr Nachts aus dem Bett geholt haben?" Tokugawa nickte und fuegte hinzu: „und ich hoffe sie haben eine verdammt gute Erklaerung dafuer."

„Setzten sie sich erstmal. Ich machen ihnen eine Kaffee und Taisho wird ihnen alles erklaeren." Damit nickte Kagome zum Sofa herueber.

„Wieso muss ich das jetzt erklaeren? Das ist doch alles deinen Schuld." Inuyasha war nicht bereit alleine zu erklaeren.

„Meine Schuld? Sach mal gehts dir noch ganz gut? Du warst doch der angefangen hat. Und jetz kannst _du_ das auch erklaeren." Kagome hatte ihre Haende in die Seiten gestaemmt und schaute ihn giftig an. Inuyasha machte sich gerade bereit etwas zu erwiedern als er von Kumagi unterbrochen wurde: „Seit wann sind sie beiden eigentlich beim du?" Tokugawa nickte (wieder) zustimmend.

„Sind wir garnicht." Antworteten Inuyasha und Kagome gleichzeitig.

Als sie in die Gesichter ihrer Pressemaenner sahen, die eindeutig Unglauben demonstrierten, zeigte Kagome auf Inuyasha: „Er wars."

„Ich? Was auch immer Weib."

„Weib? Weib? Was ist eigentlich los mit ihnen. Ich habe auch einen Namen. Also nennen sie mich gefaelligst nich Weib!" Kagomes Gesicht nahm langsam einen ungesuden wut-rot Ton an.

Tokugawa unterbrach die beiden: „Koennte mir jetzt irgendwer sagen was hier los ist?"

Kagome atmete einaml tief ein; „OK. Taisho und ich machen eine Tanzkurs zusammen."

Die entsetzten Gesichter der Pressemaenner ignoriernd fuhr sie fohrt „Ich bin umgecknickt und Taisho hat mir geholfen weil ich mit dem Fahrrad war. Naja und es gibt Fotos von mir und ihm in Umarmung." Jetzt war es raus. Aber irgendwie hatte Kagome das Gefuehl, dass der Inhalt des Gesagten noch nicht so ganz bei Kumagi und Tokugawa angekommen war. Bevor die beiden anfagen konnten zu bruellen fraget Kagome nocheinmal scheinheilig: „Kaffee irgendwer?"

Sie hoeret ein Murmel von Tokugawa und Kumagi das sie als ein ja deutete und setzte das Wasser auf. Wieder erfuellte stille Kagomes Wohnung. Nach einigen Sekunden schrie Kumagi „IHR MACHT WAS?Einen Tanzkurs? Zusammen? Seit ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Und wieso sind wir die letzten die davon erfahren?"

Kagome schaute betreten zum Boden und scharrte verlegen mit den Fuessen, Inuyasha hat die Arme verschrenkt und fand die Decke unglaublich interessant.

„Und das Beste: Fotos von euch in Umarmung. Das koennte das Ende von meiner, seiner" Kumagi, der inzwischen aufgestanden war, zeigte zu Tokugawa hinueber „und eurer Karriere sein." Er begann Runden im Zimmer zu laufen.

Tokugawa der waehrend der ganzen Zeit ruhig geblieben war, erhob nun auch seine Stimme: „Koenntet ihr wenigstens erklaeren warum ihr zusammen einen Tanzkurs macht."

Inuyasha schaute Kagome etwas unsicher an, als diese nickte began er zu sprechen: „Sie wissen doch Higurashi und ich sind Trauzeugen bei der Hochzeit. Und wir wollten Miroku und Sango damit ueberaschen das wir einen Tanz hinkriegen. Zusammen."

Kumagi atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Doch Tokugawa war der, der das Wort ergriff: „Das war die daemlichste Idee die Sie jemals hatten. Das einzige was wir jetzt machen koenne ist Schadensbegrenzung."

„Ich sehe die Schlagzeile schon vor mir: Taishos und Higurashis heimliche Affaere. Was wirklich hinter den Tueren des Bundestages passiert." Murmelte Kumagi der inzwischen am Kamin stand. Er holte seine Handy raus und tippte eine Nummer.

„Wen rufen sie den jetzt an?" fragte Inuyasha der auch aufgestanden war.

„Den Redaktoer von Bild. Ich will wissen was die Drucken. Und versuchen sie zu stoppen."

Inuyasha lachte: „Sie glauben wohl kaum das die einfach nicht die Story des Jahrhunderts drucken?"

Kagome meldet sich zu Wort: „Vielleicht koennten wir einen Deal machen. Falls die nicht drucken kriegen sie ne andere Story."

„Und was bitte?"

„Photos von unserem Tanzkurs. Jede Zeitung die nicht druckt, kriegt Photos vom Tanzkurs. Wir machen ein oeffntliches Training."

Inuyasha schaute Kagome bewundernd an: „Higurashi da haben sie mal ausnamsweise ne gute Idee."

„Meine Ideen sind immer gut."

„Ja, was auch immer."

„Sagen sie mir bitte einmal wann eine meiner Ideen nicht gut war." Kagomes Stimme wurde langsam lauter.

„Soviel Zeit haben wir nicht."

„Was? Sie kleiner..."

„RUHE sie beiden ich versuche hier gerade zu telephonieren!"

„Ok, ok."murmelten die beiden mit eingezogenen Koepfen

_Zwei Stunden spaeter..._

„Wir verlassen die Wohnung wie folgt: Zuerst Kumagi und ich,und dann eine viertel Stunde spaeter Sie Taisho. Wir verlassen uns darauf das sie keinen scheiss bauen waehrend wir weg sind."

„Nicht das ich mit ihnen nicht einverstanden waere aber, ich finde es nicht ok wie sich mich behandlen, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr sondern Kanzler. Ich habe genug Gehirn damit ich keine Mist verbocke, auf Wiedersehn."

Nachdem Kumagi und Tokugawa die Tuer hinter sich geschlossen hatten, atmete Kagome erleichteret aus und liess sich aufs Sofa fallen.

Sie schaute Inuyasha aus dem uagenwinkeln an ,der sie ganz eindeutig anstarrte. „Was?"

„Nichts."

„Ahm ich hab doch geshen das sie mich angeshen haben."

„Hab ich nicht." Kagome war inzwischen wieder aufgestanden und hatte sich Inuyasha angenaehert und stand direkt vor ihm.

„Ja, genauso wenig wie ich jetzt vor ihnen stehen." Inuyashas Stimme war jetzt tief, rau und irgendwie fand Kagome sie sehr sehr sexy, und was er sagte war mehr ein wispern, als er Kagome gegen die Wand drueckte: „Und was machen wir deswegen." Kagome spuerrte sie seinen heissen Atem auf ihrer Haut und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, als ihre Lippen nur noch centimeter entfernt waren: „ich weiss nicht..."

Inuyasha grinste: „Kagome Higurashi rat und wortlos. Das ich das nochmal erleben darf."

Dabei strich er ihr, ganz langsam, eine schwarze Straehne aus dem Gesicht, dies sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz geleost hatte.

„Freuen sie sich nicht zu frueh. Wer zu letzt lacht lacht am besten." Wisperte Kagome zureuck und schaute ihm dabei in seine tief goldenen Augen in denen sie sich so wunderschoen verliern konnte. „Sie sind ein selten bissiges Weib."

„Und sie ein selten arrogantes Arschloch."

Er spuerrte wie schnell ihr Herz schlug und seines schlug nicht weniger schnell. Er verstand nicht wieso er nicht vorher gesehen hatte wie schoen „seine" Oppositiomsfueherin war.

„Bloede, ein- und ungebildete Ziege." Kagomes Magen fuehlte sich an als wenn ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen verrueckt spielte.

„Hinterlistiger Volksverdummer." Kagomes Lippen sahen so weich und und voll aus.

„Mittelmaessige Populistin." Seine Stimme raubte ihr den Verstand.

„Bloeder..."und bevor Kagome zum Ende kahm presste Inuyasha seine Lippen hart auf Kagomes. Zuerst war Kagome etwas erschrocken doch schnell schloss ihre Augen und erwiederte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Sie griff in sein langes Haar und zog ihn noch naeher an sich heran. Er began seine Haende immer tiefer zu schieben.

Ploetzlich jedoch unterbrach Inuyasha den Kuss und drueckte sich von Kagome weg.

„Wir koennen das nicht tun." Kagoem nickte nur.

„Das koennte das Ende fuer dich und fuer mich sein. Wir duerfen nicht..." Seine Gesten jedoch sagten etwas ganz anderes.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen..." Kagome nickte wieder. Er griff zu einem Stapel von Papier das neben Kagomes Telephon lag und kritzelte schnell ein paar Ziffern auf das Blatt.

„Falls du Zeit hast ruf mich an, wir muessen reden" Kagome nickte. Inuyasha wand sich zum gehen. Doch bevor er aus der Tuer trat dreht er sich um und drueckte noch schnell einen Kuss auf ihre Lippen. Kagome schloss die Tuer hinter ihm und rutschte mit dem ruecken an ihr herunter.

‚Was tue ich da? Gestern war ich noch sauer weil Koga nicht anruft und heute kuesse ich einen anderen. Nicht nur einen anderen. Nein ich kuesse gleich den Kanzler. Gott...ich glaube ich hab mich in ihn verliebte. Sie zog ihre Kniee an sich heran und verbarg ihren Kopf in ihnen um ihren tiefen Seufzer zu ersticken.Wie sollte es von hier weiter gehen...

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Oki das wars erstmal,

Danke an Inu chan. Krigest wieder einen ganzen grossen immaginativen Knueddel und auch noch nen imaginativen Keks. Das ist so gut das du verstehst das ich halt, ein bisschenZeit zum "pondern"(ich liebe diese Wort)brauche.

Kagome, thanks, ich bin echt frohdases dir gefaellt und ich schrieb so schnell wie ich kann.

Also nicht vergessen: Review, Review, Review. Ich "ponder" mit lieben Reviews echt besser.

Oki C U CU


	9. Chapter 9

Halil Halo vom Moen

Ok guys, hier ist das neunte Kapitel. Bin escht sehr sotty das es so lang gedauert hat. Und ich will jetzt icht mit lahem entschuldigungen kommen aber es is hier scho sehr stressig feur mich. Ich arbeit jetz hab dann auch noch Schule usw. Ich hoffe ihr lest es trotzdeem noch. Jetzt heor ich schon auf zu schwaffeln!

Disclaimer: Dem Moen ist gar nichts ausser nem Haufen von Rechnungen!

* * *

‚_Was tue ich da? Gestern war ich noch sauer weil Koga nicht anruft und heute kuesse ich einen anderen. Nicht nur einen anderen. Nein ich kuesse gleich den Kanzler. Gott...ich glaube ich hab mich in ihn verliebte. Sie zog ihre Kniee an sich heran und verbarg ihren Kopf in ihnen um ihren tiefen Seufzer zu ersticken.Wie sollte es von hier weiter gehen... _

* * *

Als Kagome am naechsten Morgen vom schrillen Laeuten des Weckers geweckt wurde, konnte sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie es von ihrer Position vor der Tuer ins Bett geschafft hatte.

Aber was sie wusste war, dass die Nacht viel zu kurz war, um das grosse Proleme, das sie immer noch hatte, zu bewaeltigen. Wenn sie genauer daruber nach dachte, war eigetlich keine Nacht der Welt, nein des ganzens Universums, lang genung um dieses zu bewaeltigen. Sie hasste die elende Presse und sie wuerde Inuyash wieder sehen, was ihr schon wieder die Bilder des Kusses zurueck ins Bewusstsein draengte.

ARGH. Sie lies ihren Kopf zurueck ins Kissen plumpsen und zog die Bettdecke ueber den Kopf. Ersticken waere jetzt ganz praktisch. Kein Stress mit der Partei, kein Stress mit Kumagi, kein Stress mit der Presse und vor allem kein Stress mit Inuyasha.

Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit daruber nach zu denken. Sie musste sich schnell fertig machen, denn ausser der Pressekonferenz hatte sie noch einige andere wichtigen Termine zu erfuellen. Sie rollte sich langsam und sehr wirederwillig aus ihrem Bett und stellte den Wasserkocher an. Schon bald war der Kessel am gurgeln und zischen, und Kagome goss frischen Tee auf. Den wuerd sie jetzt die naechste halbe stunde ziehen lassen, damit er schoen stark und kalt war.

Nachdem sie geduscht hatte entschied sie sich fuer ein weiss-rosa Kostum, dessen Rock knapp ueber ihrem Knie endete und einem Schwarzen Satianband, wie ein Guertel um die Tailie geschlungen und zu einer Schleife aud der linken Seite hatte. Ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden, Mascara, Kajahl und grosse baumelnde schwarze Ohringe rundeten das Outfit ab.

Dazu trug sie schwaze Leder Pumps und ihre Handtasche war schwarz ohne Schlinge und hatte eine Schleife im gleichen Stoff wie ihr weiss-rosa Kostuem. Sie war nicht umsonst die stylischste Frau im ganzen Bundestag. Und ein gutes und gewagtes Outfit lenkte offtmals die Presse ein wenig ab.

Kagome kippte noch schnell die Tasse herunter vorsichtig dabei den Lippenstift den sie vorher mit sehr viel sorgfalt aufgetragen hatte nicht zu verschmieren und schon war sie weg.

Nachdem sie ihre Wohnung verlassen hatte und am daemlichen Concierge vorbei gekommen war drueckte sie auf den Autoschluessel und mit eim vertrauten klicken sprangen die Tueren ihres weissen Mercedes-Cabrios auf.

Sie drehte das Radio auf und die Musik vertrieb fuer einen kurzen Moment das unagenehem Gefuehl in der Magengegend, das sich in ihr ausbreitete und sie eigentlich seit gestern nicht mehr losgelassen hatte.

Schon von weitem sah Kagome den Schwarm von Reporten die die Partei Centrale belagerten. Sie hollte ihr Handy raus und rief den Sicherheitsman an: „Ich bins Higurashi, ich bin sofort vor der Tuer, koenntet ihr mir bitte Security schicken?" „Kein Problem."

Sie hielt vor der Tuer und suchte ihre Sachen zusammen, die Security war schon da und oeffnte ihr die Tuer. Die Presse draengt sich um die Tuer und Security hatte Problem die dranegelnden Photographen zurueckzuahlten. Von irgendwo wurde ihr ein Mikro ins Gesicht geschoben: „Frau Higurashi, Frau Higurashi was sagt Koga dazu das sie einen Tanzkurs mit Taisho machen?" Von ueberall riefen sie ihren Namen und immer wieder versuchte jemand eine Frage zu stellen. Kagome war wirklich erleichtert als die Tuer sich hinter ihr schloss. Sie nickte den Security Maennern dankend zu und begab sich schnellsten in ihr Buero. Als sie den Voraum betrat wurde sie auch schon nett von ihrem Sekraetar Hojo angelaechelt.

„Morgen Frau Higurashi. Ihre Post liegt au dem Tisch, Sango hat ihnen eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen und Kumagi schaut in 15 Minuten vorbei." „Morgen Hojo." Kagome bekam immer eine Gaensehaut wenn sie Hojo ansah, er laechelte immer uebermaessig freundlich und obwohl seine refenzen von anderm zeugten konnte Kagome das Gefuehl nicht abschuetteln das er irgendwie nicht so ganz Hell in seiner Birne war.

Kaum hatte sie sich gestetzt stecktr er auch schon wieder seinrn Kopf durch die Tuer: „Frau Higurashi?"

„Ja Hojo?"  
"Ich hab bemerkt, dass ihnen die Fuesse manchmal von ihren Schuhen wehtun... und da dachte ich, ich kauf ihnen diese." Damit streckte er ihre ein Paar von Geleinlagen, sehr huebsch verpackt uebrigens, entgegen... Kagome nahm sie leicht irritiert an. „Ahem vielen dank?"

Doch Hojo bemerkt nichts von Kagomes Verwirrung und plapperte munter weiter

„Meine Mutter meinet die sind wirklich ganz prima, als ich ihr davon erzaehlt hatte das ihnen manchaml die Fuesse wehtun von ihren High-heels." Hojo hollte tief Luft und es schien als wenn er Mut fuer irgendetwas sammelte „Nicht das sie sich zu irgendwas verpflichtete Fuehlen wegen dem Geschenk oder so, aber was halten sie davon, wenn wir uns mal zusammen eine Film an angucken?" Kagome hatte ja vieles erwartet aber das? Und irgendwie schaffte sie es doch sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke vor Schreck zu verschlucken... Als sie sich wieder eingekriegt hatte das besorget „Higurashi? Alles ok?" Ignorierend kam auch schon Kumagi.

„Morgen Higurashi!"

„Morgen Kumagi..." Kumagi musteret sie mit professionellen Blick und nickte zustimmend zu sich selber.

„Frau Higurashi, ein sehr gutes outfit."

„Ich tu mein Bestes" laechelte Kagome denn Kumagi warf immer ein Auge auf ihre ganze Erscheinung und auf das was sie sagte.

„Wir werden in einer halben Stunde losfahren. Wir nehmen den Hinterausgang" und damit lugte Kumagi durch einene schlitz in den zugezogenen Vorhaenge von Kagomes Buero.

„Das sind ja vielleicht viele Paparzzi da draussen... sie und Taisho haben da ein ganz schoenes durcheinander veranstallte... Obwohl ich ihnen die Geschichte selber nicht so ganz glaube." Damit wand Kumagi dem Fenster den Ruecken zu und starrte Kagome duchdringlich an.

„Welche Geschichte?" fragte Kagome schnell, zu schnell. Doch Kumagi sah sie nur noch einmal durchdringlich an, schuettelte den Kopf und wand sich zum gehen.

„In ner halben Stunde vorm Hinterausgang."

„Ok."

Kaum als Kumagi den Raum verlassen hatte klingelte auch schon Kagomes Handy, sie schaute auf das Display und stellte erschreckt fest das es Koga war. Und was sie noch mehr erschreckte war, dass ihr unwohl dabei war, dass es Koga anrief. Das telephon klingelte noch gut fuenf mal und dann verviel das handy wieder in seine tief schalf. Kagomes herz klopfte wie wild, und das unangenheme Gefuehk in der Magen gegend verschlimmerte sich. Kurz danach blinckte das handy nocheinla kruz auf und verkunedete das sie eine sms erhallten hatte. Sie hob es hoch und zoegerlich als wenn das Handy gleich wieder anfanagen koennte zu klingeln schaute sie nach. Die Sms war von Koga...

_Hey Babe,_

_ich hab angerufen aber du hast nicht angenommen,_

_doesn't matter,_

_ich bin diese Woche inner Stadt, wir sollten uns treffen_

_wenn du weisst was ich meine ;D_

_love ya Koga_

Er hatte die Inuyasha sache nichtmal mitgekriegt... ah sie vergass er lass kiene Zeitung und ausser MTV News schaute er auch keine Nachrichten. Manchmal frustrierte Kagome es wirklich, wie wenig ihr Leben ihn interessierte. Koga schaute einmal pro Monat vorbei um sie als 'seine Frau' zu markieren und dann war er auch wieder weg. Einmal hatte er versucht Kagome auf Tour mitzu nehmen doch sie war dessen nach zwei Tagen ueber und war wieder nach Hause zu ihren Verantwortungen.

Kagome nahm ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg Ku magi zu treffen...

...Als sie den Voraum der Konferenz betraten sah sie schon Inuyasha und Tokugawa, obwohl sie fuer Tokugawa gar keine Augen hatte. Inuyasah lehnte vor dem Fenster, so das sie nur seine Ruecken sehen konnte. Ihr Herz schlug sofort wieder schneller, und der Schwarm von Riesenschmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch war auch wieder da.

Inuyasha drehte sich langsam um, nickte Kumagi als Begruessung zu und sein Blick ruhte nur bruchteile einer Sekunde auf Kagomes zarter Figur, doch es war genung um Kagomes Kniee in Wackelpeter zu verwandeln. Auch Tokugawa begruesste die beiden jetzt. Kagome gruesste die beiden hoefflich und legte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch.

„Ich gehe mal kurz zur Toilette." Und damit nickte Kagome zur Tuer.

„Ja, ja aber bleiben sie nicht zu lange weg." Murmelte Kumagi der inzwischen mit Tokugawa die Details der Konfenrz besprach.

Als Kagoem die Tuer schloss hoerte sie Inuyahs dumpf durch die Tuer: „Ich glaub ich geh auch mal fuer kleine Kanzler."

Unaufaellig begann Kagome sich zu entfernen, aber doch langsam genug damit Inuyasah sie einholen konnte. Und er war auch keine 5 sekunden spaeter direkt neben ihr und fuer eine kurze weile gingen sie in kompleter Stille neben sich her bis sich Inuaysha ein herz fasste und anfing: „Wir muessen reden wegen gestern."

Kagome, deren Stimme sich inzwischne irgendwie schon wieder verabschiedet hatte, nickte.

Inuyasha zeiget zu einer Tuer zur linken, zog eine Schluesselbund hervor und oeffnete sie.

„Woher hast du den Schluessel fuer die Besenkammer?" fragte Kagome verwundert als Inuyasha die Tuer geoeffnet hatte.

„Das ist ein Generalschluessel. Nich spezifisch fuer die Besenkammer."

Kagome schritt durch die Tuer und hoert ein leichtes klonk nachdem Inuyasha sie ins schloss gezogen hatte.

„Ok. Also wegen gestern..."

Kagome schaute Inuyasha in seine Augen und versuchte sie zu lesen.

„Ja wegen gestern..." Inuyasha schaute zum Boden um Kagomes bohrenden Blick auszuweichen...

Die naechsten Schrite passierten ganz ploetzlich und spaeter wussten beide nicht mehr wer was wann wie getan hatte, aber das Endergebniss war das Inuyasha Kagome in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss an die Wand gedrueckt hatte und sie ihre Beine und seine Tailie geschlungen hatte.

Nach gut einer Minute loesten sie sich schwer atemed voneinander.

Kagome war die erste die zu reden anfing: „Ich weiss nicht was du mit mir machst Inuyasha... obwohl ich dich kaum kenne... jdesmal wenn du mich nur an siehst fuehl ich mich wie ein klienes Schulmaedchen... ich habe einen Freund... Gott, aber wenn ich mit dir bin ist es so anders... soviel mehr leidenschaft als mit Koga... ich riskiere alles, alles... aber wenn du mich beruehrts ist es als wenn... ich kanns nicht beschreiben..." doch bevor Kagome weiter reden konnte schloss Inuyasha sie ganz fest in seine Arme: „Schhhhhhh. Ich weiss... mir geht es ganz genau so."

* * *

To be continued...

Ok ich bins nochmal. Und ich sach scho mal sorry fuer meine Grammatik und so. Es faellt mir immer schwerer Deutsch zu schreiben. Ich bin ja hier unten schon seit fast 9 Monaten. Immoment zieht rauch geruch durch das fenster (irgendso nen Dickhead hat 'nen Park in der Nachbarsuburb angezuendet und nen paar Hauser sind gleich mit draufgegangen und jetzt stinkts!) und ich hab immomnet yearly's fuer die ich jetzt eigentlich lernen sollte, iss aber auch wurscht.

Mit dem hanyou Mensch ding bin ich noch unentschieden, aber ich werde demnaechst zu 'nem inneren Konsenz kommen, also jeder wer da ne meinung hatt kanns ruhig sagen ich bin noch im Entscheidnung Process. Und danke alle die Vorscalege gemacht haben, ich bin dabei sie zu pondern!

Ich war echt ueberweltigt von der Zahl an Reviewen. Man ich hab mitsovilen garnicht gerechnet freufreu und nennt mich grossenwahnsinnig, aber wennn ich keine 30 insgesammt kriege fang ich nicht wieder an zu schreiben. Ok mit nen bissle weniger waer ich auch zu frieden.

Vanilla: sorry das es so lange gedauert hatt, aber ich hoffe du liest trotzdem noch weiter

Kagome Higurashi: Ja ich find auch das die erstn Kapitel ein bisslse weird sind, und danke das du trotzdem wieter gelesen hast . Ich hatte zu der Zeit die Idee fuer die Geschi aber wusste nich wo ich das ganze hinfuehren wollte, aber jetzt weiss ichs und hab nene Plan...

Sumi-Hime: Dannke sooo much dafuer... unser lieblimhspaerchen versinkt ja jetzt immer tiefer in die Tinte, die affaire fnegt naemlich jetzt erst so richtig an! Disaster is aufem Weg!

Mitsuki: Ja ich macg Koga auch nicht so gerne (desshalb wird der ja auch daemnaechst geext .) Sorry fuer die lange wartezeit... naechste wird warscheinlich schneller da sein .

Golden Eye: Thanks a lot fuer die Review und auch dafuer das du meien andere story reviewt hast (da geht es auch bald weiter). So grossen vielen megalomanical dank... Wuerd dir ja was backen . aber, neulich meinet jemand das meine Koch und Backkuenste toetlich sind... und ich will dich nun wirklich nich toeten . Desshalb nur nen Knueddel!

Inu-chan: Du bist mein treuester reviewer(am laengsten dabei) und ich freu mich immer riesig wenn du reviewst cih appreciate that. Knueddel von hier unten! Wie gesagt mit Backen is nix und basteln tu ich auch scheisse desshalb, muss ein virtueller Knueddel genug sein .


End file.
